Cinderella: A Cherry Blossom's Tale
by MielleRose
Summary: A modern twist on Cinderella through the eyes of Sakura Haruno, who eventually fights back instead of standing by.
1. Chapter 1: The Haruno Family

******Disclaimer: No own the world of Naruto. **

**Here's a little spin on the fairy tale Cinderella where the girl fights back instead of just waiting for her "Prince Charming" to arrive...**

**Cinderella: A Cherry Blossom's Tale**

**1) The Haruno Family**

Once Upon a time there was a beautiful young girl named Sakura with gleaming bubble gum pink hair and glistening emerald green eyes. She lived in a marvelous white Japanese mansion with black shingled rooftops located in the lush countryside of the Konoha kingdom. She had a graceful caring mother who married the most wonderful father a daughter could ever ask for. Everyone that knew them would say they had never met a kinder family. Everything was perfect until the child's eighth year.

Two weeks after the celebration of their beloved Cherry Blossom's eight year old birthday party Mrs. Haruno became greatly ill. Mr. Haruno, being a doctor himself, spent many long hours for three months in his study trying desperately to find a cure to save his darling wife. But much to is dismay he could not. A soft knock resounded at the door; "Daddy may I come in?...I'm scared," Sakura's small voice called from the other side. A sad smile crept on his worn features. Pushing back his black leather computer rolling chair, he trudged in socked feet across the hard mahogany wood floor. Sliding open the door he looked down meeting the forlorn watery gaze of his innocent baby girl.

There she stood in her short sleeve light green cotton night gown that came down to her ankles, clutching her fluffy pink bunny in her tiny porcelain white arms. He got down on one knee before this image of perfection. "What's the matter sweetheart?" The tired man asked gently. His petite angel's pouty lips started quivering as a crystal tear escaped her eyes; "M-Mommy s-said that s-s-she is going to h-h-heaven s-soon," she barely managed between sobs. The tears were flowing freely now as if the flood gates had been opened no longer able to contain them. Lifting her dainty left hand she wiped her moist cheeks. Wrapping his long arms around her fragile body he hoisted the shaken little one into a warm embrace.

"Come on let's go see Mommy," Mr. Haruno's calm voice soothed her but she was still trembling. They walked up the dimly lit tough creaky stairway to the master bedroom on the second floor. The door was already open so that the attendants could have easy access, and as to not disturb the sick mistress. The moon illuminated her disease stricken form. Her cotton candy pink hair was slick and greasy, sweat beads formed on her forehead, the color in her cheeks was fading, and her once shimmering jade green eyes showed life was slipping away. Hearing the sound of someone entering the much loved woman turned her aching head toward the entrance.

A frown was evident on her once plump rose colored lips. Before her stood the two most important people in her life with a look in their grieving orbs that could crack a thick stone. She knew her time was coming all too soon, her heart was broken into a million pieces with the knowledge that she had to leave them behind. Her now grey-green eyes shimmered with unshed tears. "Come here," she called out to them in a low raspy tone. She held out her skeleton like hand to clasp the hands of those she longed to touch. They slowly made their way over to her to sit in the cherry wood chair that was placed at the side of the bed. Together they held her bony flesh. There was a moment of silence before she spoke, "My dear ones the coming of my _great_ sleep is here, please don't be sad for me I'm going to a much better place. My amazing husband," with all the strength she could muster she rolled over to place her other hand on his unshaven face, "thank you so much for all the years of unwavering love and affection. And Sakura my sweet angel, be strong help your Daddy he's going to need you now more than ever. I love you both so much." With that she moved onto her back; "Goodbye my beloveds," she whispered closing her eyes never to open them again. "I may never love again," Mr. Haruno sighed as he started to shake gripping his cold wife's hand as the water in his swollen red eyes began to flow like a stream.

That statement did not remain true, a couple years later he met a gorgeous red head with dazzling green eyes. Shortly after they begun dating he announced he was going to marry her. This not only shocked his now ten year old daughter, it angered her. How could he go and plan on marrying someone he only dated for a month, when only two years ago he said he would "never love again." When the estranged father tried to explain himself it only made matters worse. Knocking on her door he nearly begged to enter, she refused him. She did not want to hear his explanation or how much he thought he liked her. Though she protested a marriage still took place, and along with a new step-mother came an "adorable" step-daughter who just so happened to be the exact same age as her. As she witnessed the progression take place there was no doubt in her mind that these people would never be _family_, that woman would not be her "mother", and that red headed step child most certainly was NOT her sister.

The act they put on was very clever and convincing, seeming to be kind and caring but when the audience left the pair showed their true colors; they were evil conniving vixens. They even had her Father convinced, this fact annoyed her more than anything. How could he not see the mask his new wife had constantly plastered on her Barbie doll face? She tried multiple times to tell him Megumi was playing him for a fool, but he just brushed her off saying she was imagining things.

So the game played on with every excruciating day that passed by. One evening Mr. Haruno asked her to come to his office. Sitting in the oversized black leather chair opposite his desk the short pink haired maiden stared at her tall dad who was leaning forward resting his chin on propped up folded hands. He glared at her with piercing blue eyes for only a second before he spoke; "Sakura, honey I called you in here because I am concerned about you. I understand me marrying Megumi has been a hard transition for you, but just in case some thing should happen to me..." He didn't get a chance to finish that sentence before she interrupted him.

"Daddy don't say such a thing!" She shot up out of her chair like a cannonball being shot from a canon.

"Sweetheart please sit down," the older man's husky voice was low and steady.

"Ok," she dramatically sighed slumping down into the seat of the arm chair.

Shaking his head he chuckled before continuing; "Sweetie I'm not saying it's going to happen, if it does I want you to treat Megumi as well as Karin like family. I would like that to start now actually."

"But..."

"No buts, promise me you'll stay together as a family," his voice held a more serious tone.

"Yes sir," she relented to her great disliking. The game was now over, the evil lady and her horrid offspring had won. At that point in time Sakura didn't have an inkling of how that agreement would be used against her in the near future.

Tuesday of the next week there was a hurricane type thunderstorm that hit the countryside. In the city grey clouds had settled over the area yet there was not a single drop of rain that fell. So an unexpecting Mr. Haruno got in his silver 2005 Mustang GT to drive home. On his way there he got caught in the eye of the storm. Going a little too fast he hit a slick spot while going around a curve, he swerved crashing into a tree on the side of the road killing him on impact. When the news reached the pint-sized ears of his awaiting daughter she was devastated; she barricaded herself in her room not coming out for anyone or anything. The day she finally emerged was the scheduled date of her Father's burial.

The funeral was grey, cloudy, with a slight drizzle; it reflected the way she felt on the inside...cold and gloomy. She had to force herself to take her eyes off the shinny capsule that held her lifeless Father who once shielded her from all the bad things of the world; now he no longer had to capability of doing so. As she moved her puffy red orbs away she noticed how many people came to mourn his death. It was as if half the Kingdom had shown up to mourn over the "brilliant Dr. Haruno", the adolescent Cherry Blossom was amazed at how many lives he had touched during his short existence. Even the King along with his Queen made a presence to pay respects; their two young sons were not in attendance, their parents did not want to subject them to the news reporters.

One couldn't blame them of course, being a royal was like that of a celebrity in Holly Wood. Every chance the media got to take a picture or get a story they would eat up the opportunity. Of course that is exactly what Megumi and Karin were doing; they were soaking up all the attention as if it was all about them. They were putting on this big show as if their universe was coming to an end. The of sight of the pair made Sakura sick to her stomach, not able to handle the scene a moment longer she fled to the limo to wait until time to go. Three hours later her step-Mother and step-Sister joined her to leave; she was fast asleep stretched out on the backseat. She was tired from waiting so she just fell asleep. The next day was when all of her nightmares would truly begin.

**I know this chapter was really sad, but it gets better I promise. **


	2. Chapter 2: Hell on Earth

**Disclaimer: No own the fantastic world of Naruto...**

**Sakura: Did I ever tell you how much I do not like that woman?**

**Me: Almost every single day.**

**Sakura: Oh...(giggles lightly) On with the story!**

2) Hell on Earth: Sakura's Living Nightmare

The next day she woke up in the darkest corner of the attic that was walled off from the rest of the space. The sun was shining through a small square window barely giving light to the room. Shivering she wrapped her blanket around her weary figure, but the covering didn't do a very good job of keeping her warm. The thin rag was brown, scratchy, with holes and tears all over it. The mattress smelled of mildew, was stained, had rips exposing the inside, and springs sticking out of the sides. Her pillow felt like a brick, not a comfortable place to lay your head. Her whole body ached as she sat up to take a look at her surroundings.

The walls were grey spotted with white patches where cracks had been covered up. The hard wood floor was littered with dust balls the size of quarters. A small two drawer dresser was placed next to the door. Glancing up she noticed the light bulb was broken showing off its wire interior, and the corners of the ceiling were decorated with huge cobwebs. A sudden knock at the door made her jump.

Taking a deep breath in an attempt to calm her nerves she answered; "Come in." The door creaked open revealing her Step-Mother. She stood there with a smug expression on her face; she had one perfectly manicured hand perched on her hip while the other held up an apple green/white maids uniform complete with white non-slip shoes and a plain white bandana. Taking a step in to the "jail cell" Megumi's cold emerald gaze seemed as if she was peering in Sakura's soul. She was quiet for a moment before she spoke; "My darling Step-Daughter," her shrill voice was sarcastic dripping with cruel humor, "as of today all of the house servants are fired. But no need to fret because I am hiring you to take their place." The crude woman's announcement left the less than surprised pink head fuming. How could she do such a thing? The nerve of this lady! Now all those who had faithfully worked in the mansion for years were jobless and homeless.

Cruella DeVille continued on without skipping a beat; "Promptly at 6:30 you are to wake up. I want a steaming cup of tea in my hands by 7:00 no later. The house is to be cleaned daily. I want the surfaces so shinny that I can see my flawless reflection off of them. The laundry is to be done twice a week, having clean cloths is a necessity you know. A trip to the market once a week, Karin and I like to have guests over and we will not be letting them starve or eating old food. So make triple sure that everything is fresh. Now this is your new bedchamber, you shall not stay in any other suit of the mansion. The computer is off limits, and when you are old enough a car will be provided for you. Don't even dream about your father's Mustang, I'm going to have it repaired to give to my fabulous ray of sunshine on her sixteenth birthday. Also all of your belongings are now hers, as well as all of your money. It will be added to her bank account. She will be moving into your room today since it is bigger than her old one. And don't expect to get paid for any of your labor, technically I don't have to pay you strictly because your _"family"_. Now get dressed you're already late." With her speech finally finished the overbearing dictator threw the uniform at Sakura.

The girl was beyond furious, every ounce of her being wanted to tackle Megumi to the ground ripping all the silky strands of strawberry red hair out of her thick head while screaming at the demon from Hell that she had absolutely not right to do what she did. But of course she just sat there listening to the extensive list of things she could and couldn't do remembering the promise she made for her Father to stay together as a family. Oh how she wished she never agreed to such a thing.

So for seven long years she slaved away doing every miniscule thing that monster in human form wanted her to do to its exact specifications. And though she didn't sleep in any other room than the one given her, she fixed it up real nice. The walls she painted rose pink with white trimming. White curtains with pink roses were hung around the window. A new mattress was bought, well two were bought, since she didn't have room for a bed frame. She purchased rose pink sheets and a comforter along with a cover pillow that matched the curtains. Last and not least she got a new little white dresser with a vanity mirror to replace the old. Her Step-Mother told her she had to rest there; she did not say she couldn't make any changes. Also she bought herself a hot pink laptop, just because she wasn't allowed to use the one downstairs didn't mean she couldn't buy her own. Her warden did not make that part of her rules. She simply thought that taking away _"all"_ her cash meant she had none to spend. Unbeknownst to Ursula her amazing Father had set up another account that only the two of them knew about just in case something like this were to happen. Besides having a nicer bed helped her sleep better so she could get up in the morning, and the computer was her only link to the outside world.

Along with all those changes, she cleaned the attic in her free time, the small amount she had, so she could set it up as a work out area. When they were both kids Sakura and Karin were signed up in a karate class. Since she was pulled out when she was ten she practiced in private to keep up with the red headed step-sibling who was presently a couple of belts away from a black belt. She worked out so if there was ever a reason she could defend herself. So now is was still in class she would be just as close as that annoying "know it all". As the days and months rolled by she longed for the day she would be free.

**What a nightmare huh? Soon to come Ino, Hinata, Sasuke, and Naruto! Also you'll get to meet Sakura's cute little mouse friends. :) **


	3. Chapter 3: The Raven Haired Prince

**Disclaimer: No own the world of Naruto**

**Sasuke: O_o**

**Me: Hey Sasuke-kun!**

**Sasuke: (sighs with annoyance) Please leave me alone.**

**Me: Aww…why?**

**Sasuke: I really don't want to be bothered right now.**

**Me: Because?**

**Sasuke: My brother.**

**Me: Oh…would you like a hug?**

**Sasuke: (sweat drops) I'm leaving now…**

**Me: (hollers after him) Wait Sasuke it was just an offer! …. ,:/ So the reason he is upset with his brother is explained below. ON WITH THE SHOW!**

**3) The Raven Haired Prince**

The morning sun glistened off of drew drops hugging the grass, the cool blades felt relaxing against hot flesh. A scent of roses was lifted by a gentle breeze as song birds sang a charming melody. This atmosphere was perfect for one to rest in when they had just finished an intense workout, and Prince Sasuke had every intention of doing just that. He was soaking up the refreshing coldness of the wet grass when his slumber was interrupted by feet moving with hast across the polished marble pathway. "Sasuke! Sasuke!" He would know that hyper shrill anywhere; "What is it Naruto?" He groaned.

"Y-your M-Mom and D-Dad…" The blond boy panted hunched over trying to catch his breath.

"Take your time," The young prince mumbled.

"Your Mom and Dad want to see you, they say it's important", Naruto said when he was able to breathe steadily.

"Where are they?"

"In their quarters."

"Tsk…ok," Reluctantly he did a kick up landing on the balls of his strong feet with flawless balance. Smoothing the wrinkles out of his crimson red Adidas shirt and shorts, and then running sturdy fingers through his glossy jet black hair he followed his comrade to meet the King and Queen.

Their Majesty's chambers were on the west wing of the palace, it would take a few minutes to get there. The journey was far from silent, Naruto filled it yapping about this, that, and the other though Sasuke wasn't paying any attention. He kept thinking about what it could be they wanted to say to him. He had a gut felling it would not be something he was going to like. "Hey are you even listening to me?" Again he was brought back to reality by his dimwitted friend.

"No, I was thinking about what my parents want to say to me…I just know it's not good." He admitted.

"Well I guess you're about to find out, we're here." They stopped in front of two very tall white doors with royal blue trimming. The symbol of the Uchiha clan was painted in the middle of the doors with crowns on top of them to mark The King and Queen's private quarters. Sighing heavily the weary prince knocked on the barrier causing an echo to vibrate off of the walls of the foyer.

"Come in," His Mother Mikoto chimed.

"Here goes nothing." Standing up straight he walked forward with uncertainty.

"Let me know how it goes!" Naruto called to him.

Inside his parents sat in a plush crimson red couch facing the entrance, Sasuke took a deep breath engulfing his lungs with the aroma of vanilla and jasmine. Halting in his squeaky tracks (the floors had just been mopped and waxed) he stared into twin pairs of intense onyx eyes. "Son thank you for coming so promptly," King Fugaku's baritone voice sent shivers down his son's spine. "Please take a seat." Doing as he was told he sat in the crimson red arm chair opposite the couch.

There was a moment of silence before his Father continued, "The reason we summoned you here has to do with your brother…"

"What about Itachi?"

Fugaku cleared his throat glaring at the raven haired boy with irritation; "As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, Itachi has abdicated the thrown. He said he believes he is not fit to be the next King. Instead he has opted to traveling the world in the search of enlightenment."

"WHAT!" Rage pulsed through Sasuke's pounding veins. How could his brother go and make such an idiotic decision? "Where is he?" He hissed trying in vain to control his temper that was threatening to get the best of him. He clenched his fists so tight the knuckles went white.

"In his room preparing to leave, but son please don't go bother him," Mikoto's soft pleas fell on deaf ears as she witnessed her youngest spring to his feet and sprint out of the room in the direction of their eldest. _'Oh please don't let him do anything rash…' _She sent up a silent pleading prayer.

The infuriated prince flew down the hallway skillfully maneuvering around anything that got in his way. Without a word announcing his arrival, he burst into Itachi's chambers. "ARE YOU INSANE?" He shouted shaking with nearly uncontrollable fury.

"So I take it you heard the news?" The older sibling responded calmly.

"Why did you do it?" Sasuke demanded.

Letting out a dramatic heavy drawn out sigh Itachi glanced at his obviously upset brother while continuing to pack his things; "It's quite simple, I'm not suited to be King."

"And what in your right mind makes you think that I am?"

"Well unlike me you are a natural leader, and though you don't let it show very often you are kind and compassionate. You think about others above yourself. Maybe you're not ready now but one day you will be. I've thought long and hard about this, and I know it is what's best for the kingdom."

"But…"

"Dad will not give up the thrown until he knows for sure you are ready to assume it, though he is hoping to retire in four years. You'll be 21 by that time, which is how old he was when he became ruler."

The teen highness fell quiet; he struggled to argue against that logic. Moaning in defeat he nodding his drooped cranium, this was going to be a long four years. At least so he thought; he had not an inkling of what awaited for him in the near future, something that would end up changing his life forever.

**So sorry this chapter took so look to be published, my computer broke so I've had to wait to use my Dad's . Anyway I hope you liked it! Up next you'll get to meet Sakura's cute little mouse friends. And sorry this chapter is so short the next one will be longer. :)**


End file.
